


【雜魚櫻井】球隊經理

by uraumaim930027



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊雜魚球員們x球經櫻井翔，群P⋯⋯其R18程度堪比GV劇本，慎入。（？？）＊GM=General Manager=球隊經理＊非常想看球隊經理櫻井翔被弄的亂糟糟的樣子，莫名其妙就寫了這麼多（懷疑自己是不是壓力太大）。
Relationships: 翔受 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【雜魚櫻井】球隊經理

**Author's Note:**

> 再貼一次防雷  
> ＊雜魚球員們 x 球經櫻井，群P，R18，慎入。

從小熱愛橄欖球的櫻井翔，因為當年體格不足、受過傷等原因，使他不得不放棄成為橄欖球員在場上揮汗的夢想，但頭腦聰明的他並無就此放棄，他考進知名大學，轉換跑道，目標是成為橄欖球隊經理，獨樹一幟的戰略和領導能力，令他在實習幾年後，很快便爬上Bulls這支知名橄欖球隊的球經位置。

櫻井翔走進選手更衣室中，身為新的球隊經理，他有必要暸解Bulls球隊的整體環境。當然先前他已來訪多次，也對球員們有初步的了解，雖仍不熟悉，但他相信他能和球員們迅速成為關係良好的夥伴，他私下做了許多功課，Bulls所有球員，尤其是正選選手們的位置、風格，甚至是人格特質、個性等資料他都過目了好幾遍，現在只差實際和他們相處了。

「啊咧？這不是新來的GM⋯⋯叫什麼名字來著？」

「敝姓櫻井。」

「喔，你就是那個新來的GM啊，請多指教。」

提早結束訓練，剛淋浴完畢的前鋒球員們走入放滿鐵櫃的選手更衣間，對著櫻井翔一陣打量。

感受到自己不被歡迎，櫻井趕緊收起嚴肅正經的表情，露出平易近人的微笑，「希望今後我們能一起為Bulls努力。」

球員們默默點頭，不知在交頭接耳講些什麼，不被親近的感覺令櫻井感到失落，甚至覺得球員們看自己的陌生眼神，怪得讓自己不舒服。

此時一名球員（櫻井記得對方似乎是姓A，他還沒把握能瞬間叫出所有球員的名字）向他逼近，身後就是置物櫃，鐵櫃的冰冷令櫻井不由得緊張了起來，和橄欖球員高大健壯的身材相比，自己身高不過日本男性平均的170出頭，即使有在做肌力訓練，整體仍看起來偏瘦，穿上西裝更看起來多了幾分未經世事，也難怪球員們會覺得他高高在上。

球員們一方面看新來的球經櫻井不順眼，另一方面又覺得，以球經而言，櫻井未免過份好看。精緻的五官、高挑的比例、耀眼的笑容、高人一等的聰明才智⋯⋯究竟Bulls是哪裡挖到櫻井這號人物的？

櫻井翔靠在鐵櫃上，現在不只球員A，其他球員們也將他圍住，他握緊手中的筆記本，故作鎮靜地看著今後將聽他指揮的選手們，氣勢上絕對不能輸⋯⋯可櫻井也漸漸感受到，他的虛張聲勢在這麼多個氣勢萬鈞的橄欖球員面前，完全沒有效果。

「櫻井さん，既然你以後就是球經了⋯⋯」

「是不是先該好好認識一下我們啊？」

「是有這個必要、嗯！啊、啊？」話還沒說完，櫻井便被球員B從後強行抱著，架住他雙臂的球員C和D則抬起他雙腿，讓他整個人懸在半空中，「等、你們做什麼、唔！啊！」

身上的白襯衫轉眼間便被撕破，露出他還算有線條的胸肌和腹肌，「喔⋯⋯沒想到櫻井さん平常也有在鍛鍊呀？」

「那是當然、先放開我、嗯⋯⋯」櫻井翔奮力揮著手腳反抗，可想而知，強悍的橄欖球員力道之大，他的反抗一點用也沒有，「要做什麼、」收起笑容，他臉上寫滿不安和慍怒，正如選手們第一次見到他的時候一樣，在選手眼中，櫻井的態度不知在跩什麼，難以親近。

「要做什麼？讓你這個新來的GM好好記住我們啊⋯⋯」

「什、？」皮帶和西裝褲被拉至腳踝，內褲底下是毫無反應的下身，眼見八個人一同盯著他的身體看，他羞恥地扭著身軀，想用腳踹卻反倒使球員更方便把他的雙腳分得更開。

「櫻井さん腳真美呀⋯⋯」其中一個球員伸手來回撫摸他的大腿根至小腿，其他球員見狀也紛紛加入，有人將他襯衫扒開，一下下揉著他的胸部，也有人搔著他的腰際。

櫻井翔此時嚇得快哭出來，他第一次升上球經的位置，沒想到就遭到球員的襲擊⋯⋯「嗚、放開我！」

「這也是球經的工作哈！櫻井さん？」

「不是說過要和我們好好相處嘛？」

「嗯、哈⋯⋯哈啊！」下腹忽地被倒下潤滑液，自他腹肌線條向腿間延伸，底褲被潤滑劑沾溼，情色的模樣櫻井自己也看到了。

「簽約的時候有沒有看到、要滿足選手需求這條啊？」

「才沒、不要說、唔⋯⋯」嘴巴被球員E的吻堵住，濃烈濕黏的舌吻惹來其他球員的起烘歡呼，櫻井僅能張嘴接受，同時濕透的內褲被扯下，再次往櫻井的性器和股間澆下潤滑液，選手們對他上下其手，更讓他敏感得軟了身子。

「哈哈⋯⋯把他放到椅子上。」

被放倒在更衣室的長椅上，兩個球員按著他雙腳，櫻井翔被迫呈現M字開腿的姿勢，就連後面也一覽無遺。他現在認知到了，不只是羞辱，等著他的還有被球員們侵犯這件事。

櫻井的眼眶發紅，他又倔強地不想屈服而強忍淚水，穴口被在他正前方的球員A以手指戳刺，未曾體驗過的詭異快感使櫻井臉紅，他壓根沒想過自己的那裡會被男人進入。

「拜託、不要⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯啊！」

球員A長著厚繭的手指沾著潤滑，探入他體內，他身體大幅地顫抖，其他球員卻絲毫沒有要停下的意思，不僅是後穴，左胸前的乳首也被捻捏，右胸被手掌揉弄，唯一沒被碰觸的下身卻精神奕奕地挺立，櫻井翔羞恥得無地自容，他以後要如何面對他的隊伍和選手？

後庭這次被兩根手指進入，櫻井驚呼出聲，仍無法習慣異物的後穴緊夾著球員A的手指，性器一抽一抽地顫著，「哈啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」

「安靜點，還有七個後衛在外面加練呢，櫻井さん難道想要他們加入嗎？」

「把嘴巴堵住好了？用這個、」玩弄著櫻井乳首的球員F脫下褲子，大小可觀的性器彈在櫻井臉頰上，櫻井水靈的雙眼一眨一眨，無聲地求饒，可惜球員F沒有猶豫，馬上將巨大的男根塞入他口中，雄性的腥味於口中散開，此時後穴更是被三根手指撐開，粗暴地按壓著內壁，櫻井翔再也忍不住，落下了屈辱的淚水。

「嗚⋯⋯」

「啊啊、哭了呢。」

「真討厭啊，櫻井さん連流淚都這麼可愛。」

頭髮被球員G揪住，要他把嘴裡球員F的東西含得更深，從沒幫人口交過的他，技巧生硬得只是含著，而球員F毫不留情地在他口中來回抽插。

「牙齒別嗑到啊。」

「下面再放鬆點。」

「嗚、唔⋯⋯」

「為了我們、櫻井さん可以再努力一點吧？」

「你可是我們的GM啊、櫻井さん？」

即使自尊和羞恥心被球員們踐踏，櫻井翔仍有那麼一瞬間對球員們心軟，但接下來他便後悔了，「嗚、嗚！唔⋯⋯啊啊！」含著的性器被球員F拔出，原本以為能鬆一口氣，身後傳來的劇痛卻使櫻井痛得差點無法呼吸。

碩大破開穴口，撕裂的痛楚讓櫻井的眼淚撲簌簌地流下，「不可能、嗯、哈、那麼大的東西、不可能進得來、嗚啊⋯⋯」

無視櫻井的抗議，球員A按著櫻井的纖腰，將自己的下身插到最深。

「哈啊！呼⋯⋯嗚、唔嗚⋯⋯」身後被貫穿，粗燙的男根磨著櫻井的肉臂，櫻井可憐的下身因疼痛而軟下，隨著球員A漸快的抽插無力地垂動。

「啊⋯⋯真緊呢，櫻井さん，果然是第一次、」

沒等櫻井翔回應，球員H又擅自將勃起塞入櫻井嘴裡，「櫻井さん可要加把勁舔，後面還有五個人等著幹你呢。」

「這可是櫻井さん的入隊儀式⋯⋯」

「要射得櫻井さん全身都是我們的精液。」

身上還掛著西裝外套，上頭甚至別著Bulls球隊的徽章，思此，櫻井翔一邊流下絕望的眼淚，一邊閉上眼，嘗試用舌頭舔弄球員H的性器。

「嗯嗚⋯⋯」

窄小的後穴經過擴張和潤滑，承受球員A的巨大，再一次次抽插中櫻井漸漸習慣和接納後庭的異物，被撐開、進入的酸澀轉為快感，球員A的粗長頂在櫻井深處，使櫻井慢慢體會到病態的愉悅。

「呼、嗯、嗯啊⋯⋯」身體誠實地起了反應，異常淫亂的樣子使球員們按耐不住，原本在一旁對著櫻井手淫的球員C，也靠向櫻井的身體，以下身磨蹭櫻井的胸部，球員D更是握著下身湊向櫻井的臉龐，要他一次吃進兩根。

「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」實在無法一次吃進兩根，櫻井伸出手，主動握住球員D的下身套弄。

「櫻井さん真乖⋯⋯」球員A掰開櫻井疲軟的雙腳，在他裡面衝刺幾下後撤出，對著櫻井的腹部射在上頭，有些甚至濺到櫻井乾淨的黑色西裝外套上。

「啊！」還沒自強力的抽插回過神，下個人球員B立刻補上位置，接續著球員A，操進櫻井裡面，「嗚、啊⋯⋯」

櫻井含得下巴都痠了，沒什麼技巧的他只是拼命地吸著，希望能趕快結束這場噩夢，球員D和球員H用性器蹭著他的臉頰和嘴唇，隨後把濁白射在櫻井好看的臉上。

反射性閉起眼睛，睫毛和臉頰還有嘴邊都沾上精液的櫻井，體力已經抵達極限，他失神地張開嘴，繼續無力地含住下一個球員的男根。

「櫻井さん都快昏過去了。」

「不是吧⋯⋯平常不是有在鍛鍊嗎？」

「沒在鍛鍊這種事情吧。」

球員B停下抽插的動作，櫻井翔總算是恢復意識，口腔裡充滿雄性的氣味，他雖然討厭，卻不得不繼續下去。

「櫻井さん的後面一下子就習慣了，我看，再插一根也不成問題⋯⋯」

「不、嗯！不行了、真的⋯⋯拜託、嗚⋯⋯」

嘴巴再次被男根塞滿，Bulls的球隊經理櫻井翔此刻終於明白，球隊經理的身心都要奉獻給球員是什麼意思了⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想說寫爽的小段子，結果突然爆這麼多字⋯⋯
> 
> 果然是壓力太大了wwww（母湯


End file.
